


Date Night

by tropivs



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: -ish?, Established Relationship, F/F, from the "date night" prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:09:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2493893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tropivs/pseuds/tropivs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a tumblr prompt: date night at the base</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> this was written at 12:30am, so please excuse me if there are any errors... I tried.

"The mission was a success, we got what we wanted." Skye’s voices echoed through the comms. "But we’re crashing at a hotel for the night. Everyone’s too tired, we’ll be back in the morning."

"Alright." Jemma replied, turning the communications off for the evening. The base hadn't been this quiet in weeks, yet it almost made her miss the frantic sounds of people rushing in and out on ops. Tonight though, it was just her and Bobbi, enjoying a much over-due date night. 

It was just over a month ago when Bobbi first asked Jemma out. They were both sitting in the lab, Jemma babbling about some data she gathered on some cells she was currently researching. Bobbi listened to her go on about how the cells could instantly heal themselves, occasionally dropping in her thoughts on the subject. Since Jemma discovered Bobbi had a PhD in biochemistry, she began sharing some of her data with her, getting her input on some assignments. It was nice to have someone else on the team, besides Fitz, who Jemma could really discuss her thoughts with. 

Now, weeks later, they were finally getting round to having that date. 

"I’ll admit, in some ways I was hoping we wouldn't still be stuck here." Bobbi sighed, running a hand through her hair. 

"It’s not so bad." Jemma smiled. "At least there's no one else here." She continued, grinning. 

"Yeah," Bobbi smiled, bringing her hand up to cup Jemma’s cheek. Jemma raised herself up on her tip-toes, still grinning from ear to ear.

"You look like the cheshire cat." Bobbi teased, tilting her head down, and connecting her lips with the smaller woman's. Jemma felt as if she would melt, a soft pink blush covering her cheeks. She kissed her back firmly before, lowering herself back down.

"God, you're cute." Laughed Bobbi. "Now come on. The pizza’s still in the oven and I don’t want it to burn."


End file.
